detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo
Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo (工藤新一への挑戦状 Kudō Shin'ichi e no Chōsenjō) is a live-action drama series starring Junpei Mizobata as Shinichi Kudo that takes place before the events that begin the story of Detective Conan. The series began airing on July 7, 2011 and ended on September 29, 2011. Prior to the series three live-action specials were produced, with a fourth special produced afterwards. Main cast The following is a listing of the main cast of the drama series according to the Chart section of the official series website. Other notable cast Episodes |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|2 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 2 - The Live Broadcast Locked Room Murder! Expose the Secret of the Psychic's Curse | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|July 14, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi is a guest on a live TV program called "The Showdown" where he tests his deductive abilities against the psychic abilities of Jiro Washimi. The TV program goes horribly wrong however when Washimi seems to kill the show's host, Takayuki Harada, using his psychic powers. Are psychic powers really to blame or was it simply a trick by the real murderer? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|3 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 3 - The Court Murder Case Behind Closed Doors! Expose the Hostess' Murder Trick | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|July 21, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi, Ran, and Kogoro attend a trial at which Eri is a witness for the defendant Reika Saito's alibi. Things get out of hand though when Reika begins insulting Eri and Eri threatens to kill her, pointing at Reika with her hand in the shape of a gun. Much to everyone's surprise, a gunshot is heard when Eri says "bang" and Reika drops to the floor dead. Can Shinichi prove Eri's innocence? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|4 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 4 - Perfect Crime! The Notice of a Murder at a Wedding, Reveal the Mystery of the Locked Room Poisoning Trick! | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|July 28, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi loses a game against Ran and Sonoko during lunch so now he must play a penalty game: he must accept every request for a favor for the rest of the day. Before Ran can ask for Shinichi to take her out to a restaurant, Kogoro calls Shinichi and asks for him to assist with the wedding party of Kensuke Motoki and Kanon Shimabara. Later on, one of the guests, Nana Matsumoto, drops dead from what seems to be poison. Kensuke asks for Shinichi to prove his innocence, but is this one favor Shinichi can't complete? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|5 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 5 - The Amnesiac Actress's Magnificent Murder Trick - The Perfect Crime at the Summer Villa | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|August 4, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko are at movie director Akihiro Nagata's villa where Shinichi is practicing for a possible role in one of Nagata's films. Nagata's wife and famous actress Chisato becomes jealous and enraged when she catches Nagata "demonstrating" a kiss on rising actress Saori Kisaragi and even threatens her with a knife. Nagata calms Chisato down as villa manager Kana Ishihara prepares tea for the group. Suddenly, Nagata collapses from poison in his tea and Chisato suffers a shock so great that she loses her memory! It's up to Shinichi to reveal the truth, find Nagata's murderer, and prove whether or not Chisato has truly lost her memory. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|6 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 6 - The Twenty Ladies' Magnificent Killing Kiss! The Killing Intent Hidden in the Murder Equation! | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|August 11, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi and Ran in disguise, accompanied by Inspector Takagi, spy on Kogoro flirting with the hostesses at the Cristiano cabaret club. Kogoro and variety show educator Masato Mine are invited to participate in one of the club's games in which the men receive kisses on the cheek from 19 of the hostesses while a decanter of wine is filled and the grand prize is a kiss from lead hostess Kumi Amagi. Mine wins the game, so Kumi drinks his decanter of wine and prepares to kiss him, only to collapse to the floor dead instead. How did the murderer ensure Kumi would end up with the poison? Was the game truly luck, or can Shinichi reveal the secret behind winning the game and catch the murderer? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|7 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 7 - The Blood Smeared Kin's Inheritance Murder! Reveal the Mystery Behind the Kidnapping Trick! | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|August 18, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|After attending the funeral of a famous ramen chain owner, Sonoko gets kidnapped along with Yuri Noguchi! Miki, Yuri's sister, receives a phone call from the kidnapper demanding a large amount of money in diamonds. Shinichi and Ran manage to get to Sonoko and Yuri safely, only to find Miki was murdered when she was separated from them! Who killed Miki and why? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|8 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 8 - A Girl's Willpower, Revenge on the Molester! The Surveillance Camera's Hidden Murder Trick | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|August 25, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi and Ran are riding a bus in Beika when Ran is suddenly touched on her butt by molester Osamu Sawada. After chasing the molester, Shinichi and Ran come across a case at the Beika Residence apartments where Katsuyo Miyano's respirator ceased working and she lies between life and death. Is Makoto Yamashita responsible for the respirator trouble through neglect or is there more to this case, and what does Sawada's obsession with Yukari Miyano's black underwear have to do with anything? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|9 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 9 - Heiji Hattori and the Locked Room Unseen Weapon Murder Mystery! The East-West Detective Reasoning Battle | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|September 1, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Osakan high school detective Heiji Hattori and his best friend Kazuha Toyama are on their way to visit Teitan High School when they witness a thief steal a purse. Heiji chases after the thief only to run past Shinichi and Ran on their way back from school. They capture the thief only to suddenly hear a woman scream in a nearby house. When owner Yoshino Fujimaru gets home and lets them in, the three are surprised to find Hideko Nakajima dead on a couch with a shard of glass protruding from her neck. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|10 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 10 - Mystery of the Corpse That Teleported 200 Kilometers! Reveal the Wicked Woman's Perfect Crime Plan | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|September 8, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Ran video-chats with Yukino Mizutani, Kogoro's client who apparently is under domestic abuse and being stalked by her lover, Kensuke Kubo. In the middle of the conversation, Yukino seems to be attacked by Kubo and screams for help. Ran calls Shinichi to Beika Mansion where Yukino lives; rushing there, she bumps into Kubo and later deduces that he is the culprit. However, Yukino is nowhere to be found – her corpse is discovered 6 hours later at a weekly mansion in Saitama, which is 200 km far from Beika Mansion; therefore, it's impossible for Kubo to be the culprit.. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|11 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 11 - A Kiss is the Reason for Killing, a 20-year-old Revenge Murder! The Mystery of the Perfect Alibi | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|September 15, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi invites Ran to have dinner in the restaurant on the 38th floor of the Beika Center Building for a reason. Meanwhile, a murder occurs: the victim is Taiji Tatsumi, the president of the Games company. Shinichi suspects the director of Games, Satoru Oba, but he has been with the president's daughter, Sakurako Tatsumi, all the time. Can Shinichi solve the case and go back to confess his intention to the waiting Ran on time? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|12 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 12 - I'm the Killer! Three Independent Murderers? Reveal the Mystery of the Disguised Murder! | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|September 22, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Machiko Sonoda, Ran's computer school teacher and Kogoro's drinking buddy, is found lying still – presumably dead – behind the closed shutter of Beika City Bank's safe-deposit box floor. There is a warning – the moment the shutter is open or the police make a move, the bank will be exploded. When asked for the murder culprit, all three suspects – Yuzo Nimura, Yoko Sakai and Ryosuke Hasegawa – raise their hands. Can Shinichi find the true culprit and prevent the 'explosion'? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|13 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|File. 13 - Ran Dies! Expose the Mystery of the Final White Room Challenge from the True Culprit to the Genius Detective | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"|September 29, 2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#F5ECCE; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F3E2A9; padding: 0.2em;"|Right after Ran admits being the criminal behind everything, she and Shinichi are separated and put to sleep. Hearing Takagi's voice, Shinichi wakes up, finding himself at Beika Marina and Ran lying still nearby. However, Ran is declared dead by a Medical Examiner named Hajime Hirata, and will be dissected to find out the cause of death; Shinichi can't do anything, being taken to the police station as an important witness. He and Kogoro later deduce Ran is only in an "apparent death" condition and may be revived. Will Shinichi be able to locate the true culprit of the white room? More important, can he save Ran? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #F0B403;"| |} Specials *A Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo ~Prologue Until Goodbye~ (2006) *Shinichi Kudo Returns! Confrontation with the Black Organization (2007) *A Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo ~The Mystery of the Legendary Bird~ (2011) *Shinichi Kudo and the Kyoto Shinsengumi Murder Case (2012) Gallery Conan_2_chart.png|Correlation chart for Special 2 Conan3chart.jpg|Correlation chart for Special 3 See also *Official Japanese site References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Category:General Information